Eldert family of Kings County, New York
The progenitors of the 19th century Eldert family of Kings County, New York were Johannes Eldert (1720-c1781) of the Eldert family of New Netherlands, and his wife Femmetje Snediker. Johannes was Christened in New Lott, Kings County, and was the son of Hendrick Eldert (1691-1768) and Geertje Wycoff, who were the first Elderts to settle in Kings County. Hendrick, in turn, was the son of the progenitor of the Eldert surname in New Netherlands, Eldert Lucaszen (1651-1722). 1720-1790 The marriage of Hendrick Eldert (1691-1768) and Geertje Wycoff occurred around 1710 in Queens, New York, although their son Johannes was baptized in New Lot, Kings County in 1720, so we can assume that Johannes' father Hendrick came to Kings County sometime in the 1710s, probably shortly after his marriage. Johannes had two brothers, Cornelis and Eldert, both of whom died childless prior to the 1790 census. He also had a number of sisters, some of whose families probably remained in Kings County after their marriages, although they would have not borne the Eldert surname, and their descendants have not yet been identified in the 1790 census. The surnames of these female lines would have been Stephens, Van Cleef, Munny, Heyn and Emmans. 1790 Census of Flatbush, New York There are two Eldert households listed in the 1790 census of Flatbush in Kings, County. The heads of the households were Hendrick Eldert (1749-1793) and Isaac Eldert (1752-1795). Hendrick and Isaac's sisters Grietje (Eldert) Vanderveer and Margaret have not yet been located in the 1790 census. Household of Hendrick The household of Hendrick Eldert (1749-1793) consisted of Hendrick and his wife Cornelia Cornell, two young male children, and one female child. The male children were sons Johannes H. Eldert (1781-1834) and Hendrick Eldert II (1783-1829). The female child was daughter Maria Eldert (1785-aft1800). Household of Isaac The household of Isaac Eldert (1752-1795) consisted of Isaac and his wife Maria Wycoff, as well as three young boys and 1 young girl. Two of the young boys were Isaac's sons Cornelius Eldert (1783-1842) and Johannes Eldert (1778-1857). The third boy could have been a son who died childless prior to 1800. However, there has been no such male child found in the baptismal records. As for the young girl, there is also some confusion, as Isaac and Maria were known to already have given birth to three daughters, two of which are known to have still been living, and yet unmarried, namely Femmetje Eldert (1776-1811) and Catherine Eldert (1781-1836). However, only one of the two girls appears in the census enumeration. The best explanation, perhaps, is that one of these two daughters was accidentally enumerated as a son by the census taker. 1800 Census of Flatbush, New York By 1800, both brothers Hendrick and Isaac had died. Their widowed wives resided on adjoining lots and were separately enumerated in the census. Isaac's daughter Femmetje Eldert (1776-1811) had already married Stephen Lott II on December 2, 1793, and their household also appears in the 1800 census of Flatbush. Also, Isaac's daughter Catherine had already married Jacob Bergen and moved with him to Brooklyn. Household of Cornelia (Cornell) Eldert Cornelia appears in the 1800 census as a widow, living with all four of her known children by her deceased husband Hendrick: *Johannes H. Eldert (1781-1834) *Hendrick Eldert II (1783-1829) *Maria Eldert (1785-aft1800) *Gillam Eldert (1790-aft1800) (born after the 1790 census enumeration) However, the census also includes a woman (over age 45) and young boy (under age 10). Presumably, the woman is Cornelia's mother Maria Lott (1722-1804). The identity of the young boy is presently unknown, but is suspected to be an additional son of Hendrick and Cornelia born between 1791 and 1793. Household of Maria (Wycoff) Eldert Maria was widowed, living with her two sons Cornelius Eldert (1783-1842) and Johannes Eldert (1778-1857). By the 1810 census, Cornelius and Johannes had relocated to Jamaica, Queens, presumably after the death of their mother. Their family lines are continued in the article on the Eldert family of Jamaica, New York. Household of Stephen and Femmetje (Eldert) Lott In 1800, the household of Stephen Lott consisted of Stephen and his wife Femmetje Eldert (1776-1811), as well as three daughters born between 1793 and 1800. The names of those three daughters have not yet been determined. 1800 Census of Brooklyn, New York Isaac's daughter Catherine Eldert (1781-1836) had already married to Jacob Bergen on July 9, 1800, and the couple is listed in the 1800 census of Brooklyn, living together, without children. 1810 Census of Flatbush, New York There were three Eldert households in Kings County in 1810, all of which were located in Flatbush. The heads of household were Cornelia, and her two oldest sons Hendrick Eldert II (1783-1829) and Johannes H. Eldert (1781-1834), listed as Henry and John in the census, respectively. Family of Cornelia (Cornell) Eldert *'Cornelia (Cornell) Eldert': Cornelia's resided with her two youngest sons, one of which was Gillam Eldert (1790-aft1800). The name of the other is unknown. Presumably, daughter Maria was already married, living with her husband elsewhere. *'Hendrick "Henry" Eldert II': Henry's household consisted of Henry, his wife Sarah Emans (1786-aft1874) (also a distant cousin and Eldert descendant), and three children under 10 years old (one boy and two girls). The names of the three children have not yet been identified. *'Johannes H. "John" Eldert': John's household consisted of John, his wife Sarah Vanderveer (1782-1860) (also his first cousin), and a woman over 45 years in age, possibly Sarah's mother Grietje Eldert (1747-1825). 1820 Census of Bredford, New York *John Eldert (110011-21010) 1820 Census of Brooklyn, New York *Smith Eldert (100010-00010) 1820 Census of Flatbush, New York *John Eldrake (000201-11101) *Johannes Eldert (000010-00021) *Henry Eldert (110010-22010) *Isaac Eldert (000020-00101) 1830 Census of Brooklyn *Henry Eldert (000012-10002) *Smith Eldert (11100001-0000001) *S.S. Eldert (0101001-220001) 1840 and beyond Under construction. Category:Eldert (surname) Category:Families of Kings County, New York